1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing films are placed on both sides of the liquid crystal cell of a liquid crystal display apparatus as a representative image display apparatus, the placement being attributable to the image-forming mode of the apparatus. For example, the following method has been proposed as a method of manufacturing the polarizing film (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-338329). A laminate having a resin substrate and a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA)-based resin layer is stretched, and is then subjected to a dyeing treatment so that the polarizing film may be obtained on the resin substrate. According to such method, a polarizing film having a small thickness is obtained. Accordingly, the method has been attracting attention because of its potential to contribute to the thinning of a recent liquid crystal display apparatus.
By the way, the polarizing film is typically laminated on another optically functional film (e.g., a protective film) and is used as a polarizing plate. Here, in some cases, the resin substrate is released from the polarizing film, which involves a problem in that a failure in release of the resin substrate (e.g., rupture) is liable to occur.